Heartfelt Feelings
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: This is a little cutesy thing I wrote during a family reunion thing. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are love


**Heartfelt Feelings**

_5/16/2012_

"Oh, Shizu-chaaaaan~" I cooed playfully, my trademark fur jacket causing the cool, crisp fall air to become ineffective to me.

"Damn, flea!" A metallic shriek followed as he ripped out a stop sign and held it threateningly. "I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!"

"Aw, but that would mean leaving _you_, Shizu-chan~" I purred, my black hair catching in the breeze. "And why would I leave my precious monster?"

"I'm not your fucking precious _anything_, you fucking louse!" He roared, chucking the sign at me, which I promptly and swiftly dodged.

"Why must you always do the same thing, Shizu-chan~?" I rolled my crimson eyes as I ran from him, leading him away from the unfazed public of human pawns that was so used to this, they could _practically_ dodge the things Shizou threw _themselves_ even though they were only stupid humans that I loved and cherished dearly.

Only to use and exploit them of course.

"Shut up!" He threw a trashcan at me and I jumped up, my feet balancing on top of it for the briefest of seconds before I let it roll behind me. I let out a heavy sigh. This was getting tiring and I wasn't close to being finished.

But we were almost there so I picked up the pace slightly.

"IZAYA-KUUUUN!" Shizou roared and I chuckled. I wasn't the only one getting impatient. I better get out my pocketknife or I'd find myself in a dangerous situation when I finally had Shizou where I wanted him.

As I tried to reach in my pocket where my beloved treasure was, another trashcan hurtled past my head and I took my hand out of my pocket. Then again, maybe not.

"Don't you get bored of the same old thing, Shizu-chan?" I taunted lightly as I ran backwards, still just as fast as I went forewords, since I knew the city better than the back of my hand not to mention exactly where I was going.

I was somewhat genuinely curious about his answer to my question, but I knew I probably wouldn't get a straight answer.

And I didn't.

"Shut the fuck up, flea, and get back here so I can beat the shit out of you!" Shizou snarled and I frowned in disappointment.

This was going to be harder than I had anticipated at first. Maybe Shinra was right. Maybe I should have drugged him. That would have given me ten minutes to prepare with the right dosage at the very _least._

Then again, Shizou always seemed to surprise me in one way or another.

Finally the dead-ended alleyway that I'd wanted popped into view and I darted into it, running all the way to the back before screeching to a halt right before I was about to smash into the wall.

"Thought… you knew… Ikebukuro… better than… the back… of your hand?" Shizou panted as he walked into the alleyway, wielding yet _another_ stop sign.

'He's going to knock the city into bankruptcy with all the signs and items he's destroying.' I thought to myself distantly.

"Walked yourself… right into… that one… didn't you… you damn flea?"

"On the contrary, Shizu-chan~ _I_ walked _you_ right into this one." I smiled cheerily.

"Bullshit."

I pouted. "Why must you always be so mean, Shizu-chan?"

"Why must you be so damn fucking annoying, you damn fucking flea?" Shizou snarled, taking a few steps closer.

My pout grew bigger. "Can't we please just talk for once, Shizu-chan?"

"Why would I waste my time talking to a fucking louse like you?" Shizou growled, honey gold eyes flashing behind his dark blue sunglasses as he put a tighter hold on the smoking cancer stick, known as a cigarette, in his mouth.

"Please, Shizou." I begged, hoping the lack of my teasing nickname for him would make him realize how serious I was.

This hope did not go unrewarded; however it did take a while.

A seemingly long pause took place as he glared at me suspiciously before he sighed. "What do you want?"

The lack of his usually childish nickname for me thrilled me slightly as I realized he was _actually_ going to listen to me. To _me_ of all people. How long has it been since he'd listened to me? I can't even _remember_ –

"Izaya," He said my name impatiently as he crossed his arms and stared at me. I blinked out of my thoughts and smirked at him. My smirk seemed to annoy him and I coughed to cover it up.

"Of course," I smiled and stepped towards him. "Shizou, don't you ever get bored of our same old cat and mouse games?"

"Um... I guess…" Shizou muttered, flushing slightly under my intense gaze.

I giggled softly at his embarrassment but quieted immediately under his irritated glance at me.

"Don't get the wrong idea, flea!" Shizou's eyes sparked in anger and his flush became more pronounced ever so slightly.

I smiled, a part of me longing to caress those cheeks and waited patiently for him to finish. Although, my patience was thinning quickly.

"It's just that if we stop doing this, then I won't have anything to take out my excess anger on." He muttered, looking away from me.

I don't know why his answer irritated me so much, but it did.

"Glad I'm worth so much to you." I said acidly.

He quickly figured out what he said was wrong, to my surprise, and he gritted his teeth as he muttered a quick curse that wasn't aimed towards me, another pleasant surprise.

"That's not what I meant." He growled. "I meant to say that since I hate you –"

"Oh that's such a better start, Shizu-chan." I snorted, crossing my arms in irritation.

"Fuck!" He shoved me into the wall, my eyes widening in surprise as he blocked my way of escape with his inhumanely strong arms that I wanted nothing more than to be held by. "That's not what I meant either damn it!"

"Then what did you mean –" He cut me off with a rough and passionate, yet surprisingly gentle kiss.

He broke it after a moment, both of us panting heavily before he looked me straight in the eye, holding my crimson gaze with his honey gold.

"Look." He said shortly. "I listened to you bitch at me for a good eight friggin' years or so, so now you're going to listen to me, got it?"

I nodded quickly, still held in his hypnotic gaze.

"Don't you dare get fucking bored of our little game or whatever the fuck it is because if you get bored and leave then I'll lose you." His voice grew softer. "And I don't want to fucking lose you."

I blinked silently for a moment, trying to process everything that had just happened in the last few seconds before giving a small, gentle smile.

"I didn't know such a monster like you could have such heartfelt feelings." I whispered as I teased him lightly.

"Just shut your damn fucking mouth, you damn fucking flea." And with that, he gave me another rough and passionate kiss, filled to the brim with pure love I never would have guessed he would have given to me so willingly.

I sighed. Now Shizou was passing those silly, stupid, overly cliché heartfelt human feelings onto me.

A moment passed, quickly followed by another before I broke the kiss.

"We aren't going to tell anyone about this are we?

"Fuck no." Shizou muttered before kissing me again.

I smirked within the kiss before pulling away again. "Hey, Shizu-chan~"

"What, flea?" He asked, irritated that I pulled away again, and decided that he would move his mouth to my neck.

"You know, you say fuck a lot when you're talking to me." I grinned.

"So?" He sucked on my neck, and it took nearly all my self-control not to moan.

"Are… Are you trying to come onto me or something?" I smirked.

A pause followed those words before Shizou spoke.

"Maybe I am."

After he said those words, he kissed me again and I didn't pull away, instead, my smirk grew bigger as I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he pushed me into the wall.

Let the next cat and mouse games begin tomorrow.

We were going to try out a whole new game tonight.

Maybe something a little more… heartfelt this time?

_~END~_


End file.
